


Transformers: First Contact

by Harley_Jane



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femme Bee, Femme Starscream, Human/Cybertronian - Freeform, Humanformers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NSFW, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Jane/pseuds/Harley_Jane
Summary: When the Cybertronians are turned human, some very dark secrets come out, new friends are found and old ones come to light.  Follow the Autobots as they get more members and try to blend in.





	Transformers: First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was a role play between me and my friend and we’re like “what the hell! Let’s post it” so here we are!  
> Note: Bumblebee is a girl in this and Soundwave is gay….  
> Have fun and review!!!!!!  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos!!

Soundwave had broken his vow of silence and turned the cybertronians human forms. He had run way from Megatron and Ran head first in to Bumblebee... probably not the best start for his new life. Bumblebee stared blankly at Soundwave... Bee could tell that it was Soundwave, just by the way he stood. Bee didn’t know what to expect especially in the street they were in, Bee didn’t want to make a scene in front of the humans just going about their normal lives.  
"..." soundwave just stares at bumblebee blankly. realizing that the Autobot recognizes him, he did the only logical thing to do in this situation... he ran  
"Hey, no! Get back here" Bumblebee shouted as she ran after the Decepticon. The con was tricky for Bee to keep up with, especially since Bee was so short, and she gave up running. Bee was out of breath and when she realised she had completely lost the con she threw her hands up in frustration. Soundwave ran around the corner and looked back realizing that bumblebee had stopped following him... so he decided he was safe, not noticing that bumblebee had moved closer. Bumblebee looked around sensing that the Decepticon's eyes and ears weren’t too far away... they were human anyway. Bee started walking in the general direction that Soundwave had gone, looking into each alleyway as she passed. soundwave had stopped to plan his next move when a hand had clamped down on his shoulder.  
"Gotcha!" Bee said as she found Soundwave in the alley, although Bee may have been too cocky about finding Soundwave because the next thing she knew she was on the ground with a panicked looking Soundwave looking down at her.  
"Are you insane?! You NEVER surprise a mech!" Soundwave says as he puts on sunglasses to hide his purple eyes, still sitting on bumblebee.  
"Yeah... I didn’t think that through..." Bee admitted dazed from being flipped. Bee suddenly realised the situation that she was in and thrashed around trying to get the bigger mech off of her smaller frame.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Soundwave demands as he holds her down and crushes her communication device.  
"Get off me ya Decepticreep!!" Bee wriggled more but huffed as she gave up and threw her head back, a little too far though as her head connected with the concrete... "ow"  
"... I'm not a Decepticon! For frags sake!" Soundwave says as he began to walk away. 'stupid Autobots!' He thought as he stalked away. Bee sat up, finally having the weight keeping her down removed, rubbing her head. She quickly stood up shouting after Soundwave as he walked away, quite quickly due to the size difference "wait what do you mean??" Bee shouted as she got closer. "frag it listen to me or answer me..." Bee demanded as she stopped Soundwave from walking. It was only now that Bee realised that Soundwave had broken his vow. A feeler shot out and raped around her neck. "Yes, I broke my vow, no I will not listen to you and yes you heard me correctly" soundwave hisses through his teeth as his eyes glow under his shades. "And a tip, I'm telepathic so it's useless trying to hide your thoughts.”  
Bee's eyes widened in fear as the feeler tightens with Soundwaves anger, she gulped thinking carefully what to say next. 'what the frag am I meant to say to get out of this mess?' she thought but quickly realized that Soundwave just read her thoughts.  
"nothing, just pretend that you didn't see me and leave..." he answered her thoughts 'not like I wasn't alone before...' the feeler tightened then let go, dropping away from her and out of sight. Bee rubbed the area that the feeler grabbed and stood up "No" she said standing her ground. "Whether you are a Decepticon or not... I cannot let you go" Bee was slowly starting to regret her decision of standing up to the highly trained bigger mech... but she was an Autobot and she swore a duty to stop threats to her allies, be it human or Autobot. "Soundwave... talk to me. What is going on?" Bee demanded looking strong, but shaking inside.  
"why should I? What have you ever done for me? I'm neutral now so just leave me alone" hisses again as his feeler sways behind him like a deadly tail  
"I can’t just let you go! I know that I haven’t done anything for you but you know why Soundwave? Because we're on opposite sides of a war!" Bee shouted, luckily there were no humans around now. Bee knew that getting angry and sarcastic at Soundwave was not a smart choice but she was running out of options if she wanted to get Soundwave to talk.  
"why do you care so much?! can't you just leave it be?" he asked sounding defeated. "first Megatron now you?! do I ever get a break?!" he asks as he covers his face with his hands. his feeler going limp behind him and his eyes dull. Bee calmed down seeing Soundwave looking defeated, quietly she asked again "Soundwave... can you please tell me what is going on?" As Bee asked she used her famous 'puppy dog eyes' that were always full of innocence even for a bot who had spent eons fighting.  
"... if I tell you, have to promise not to tell anyone else..." Soundwave says looking unsure Bee looked at Soundwave thinking over her options. "I promise".  
"then we might as well sit down... two months ago you Autobots snagged an unguarded large Decepticon mine, who do you think made the call to take the guards away?" he asked looking at bumblebee with glowing eyes. "Megatron found out I let you have to mine and nearly killed me as punishment. knockout took six weeks to fix all the damage and even then, I had to get my fracking arm reattached" Soundwave explained as his eyes started glowing so bright you could see the glow through the sunglasses Bee didn’t know what to think, 'he gave us a mine? and we needed that damn mine too!' she thought. "why would you give us a mine?" Bee asked quietly, a shocked look on her face but Soundwave would’ve been able to see the grateful look in her eyes.  
"why not? if you didn’t have that mine you would have died. I don't care about this war, I just want it to end. no one needs to die" Soundwave replies  
"Then why join the neutrals? if you join the Autobots then the war can finish quicker!" Bee asked confused why Soundwave was running.  
"Because I will not have people in my head again!" Soundwave hissed furiously and his eyes glowed again as his feeler wiped up.


End file.
